


The Way You Like It (I'll Get Inside Of You)

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Bruises, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Held Down, M/M, Marking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Drew really likes that Baron is bigger and stronger than him.





	The Way You Like It (I'll Get Inside Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasonofkink bingo card prompt/kinktober prompt: held down  
> now we're back to the crack pairings.

It starts out in the kitchen. Drew’s trying to clean up from dinner when Baron comes up behind him, hands curling around his hips possessively, dipping his head to pepper kisses along Drew’s throat. Drew leans back against Baron’s chest, humming softly as he rinses a plate. 

“You’re being very distracting, you know.” Drew laughs. 

Baron makes a quiet noise in his throat, fingers sliding up under Drew’s shirt to stroke over his warm skin. “Not my fault you’re so hot.”

Drew shifts, bending to put the plate in the dishwasher, purposefully grinding his ass back against Baron’s bulge. 

“And you’re a fucking tease.” Baron groans out, cock twitching and starting to harden in his shorts. 

Drew laughs again. “I know.” 

Baron growls and spins Drew around, making him yelp in surprise, pinning him against the counter. He blocks him in with his hands on either side of Drew, braced against edge of the sink. He stares at Drew, slowly leaning into him, making him wait, smirking when Drew gets impatient and closes the distance between them. He lets Drew kiss him for a long moment before he takes control of the kiss, pressing his body against Drew’s. 

Drew moans, arms draping over Baron’s shoulders as he does his best to pull Baron closer to himself even though there’s no space between them anyway. He always wants to be as close as physically possible to Baron. 

Baron reaches behind Drew and turns off the faucet in the sink before scooping Drew up into his arms bridal-style, breaking the kiss. Drew squeaks in surprise, blushing brightly. 

“Yeah, you love it when I carry you, hmm?” Baron asks, heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. 

“I think it’s hot that you can. Not many people can actually pick me up, much less carry me.” Drew admits, face still red. 

Baron chuckles and waits for Drew to open the bedroom door, carrying him to the bed and putting him down on it. “I like the intimacy of it and the fact that you blush so much when I do it. It’s so rare that you do that.” 

Drew feels his face heat up even more, feeling distinctly like Jonathan in this instance. He loves Baron’s physicality. He loves that Baron is taller and broader and heavier than him. He loves that Baron is much stronger than him too. It’s not often that he gets to experience that in someone else. “Yeah, well, I don’t mean to.”

Baron laughs, stripping off his clothes and then working on Drew’s. “I know. That’s what makes it even better.” 

Drew grumbles, shifting and helping Baron undress him. 

Baron finishes, tossing their clothes over the side of the bed, pressing against Drew again. They both moan at the sensation of their bare cocks sliding against one another. 

Drew loves Baron’s weight on top of him, pinning him down to the bed. He moans and arches up into Baron, hands sliding over Baron’s shoulders and back. 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Baron demands between kisses and nips to Drew’s throat.

“I want you.” Drew moans, tipping his head to give Baron more access. 

Baron nips harder at Drew’s throat, sucking a mark. “I know you do. But what do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me!” Drew exclaims, digging his nails into Baron’s shoulders.

Baron laughs again, voice gravel rough with lust. “All you had to do was ask, Snickers.” 

Drew moans as Baron grabs him roughly, knowing he’ll have bruises later, the thought making his cock twitch. He rolls over onto his stomach and then starts to get up on his hands and knees before Baron is pressing him back down to the bed again. 

Baron’s cock settles in the cleft of Drew’s ass, throbbing against him. “No. Like this.”

Drew moans, rocking up into Baron as best he can, loving Baron’s weight on him, pinning him down again. 

“Yeah, figured you’d like that.” Baron growls, feeling around in the sheets for the lube. His fingers close on it and he pulls back enough to pour some down over Drew’s hole. 

Drew jerks at the sensation of the lube spilling over his skin, whimpering. 

“You think you’re still stretched from earlier?” Baron asks, fingers teasing the rim of Drew’s entrance, tracing around it again and again.

“O-Oh, please….” Drew whines, cock pulsing against the sheets.   
“Please what, Snickers?” Baron asks, dipping the tip of one finger inside of Drew, wiggling it inside of him, still pinning him down to the bed. 

“Fuck! Fuck me!” Drew cries out, shuddering, needing more. He can’t move much as Baron’s weight holds him against the bed, but he’s getting desperate now. 

Baron smirks viciously and pushes all four fingers inside of Drew, knowing he can take it, being still stretched from earlier in the day.

Drew shrieks at the sudden and unexpected burst of pain and pleasure as he clenches around Baron’s fingers. He moans as Baron starts to fuck him with them, stroking them over his sweet spot with every thrust. His cock is spilling precome on the sheets, the damp spot underneath him getting bigger and bigger as Baron keeps up the delicious torture. 

Baron works his fingers in and out of Drew a little more before pulling them out of him abruptly. “You ready, Snickers? You wanna feel me inside of you? Stretching you out and filling you up with my come?” He drags the head of his cock through the wetness along the cleft of Drew’s ass, moaning softly. 

“Pleasepleaseplease….” Drew begs, trying to press up into Baron and finding himself unable to move again as Baron presses his cock into him, settling over him again, holding him down. 

Drew cries out, Baron’s growled grunt of pleasure mingling with it. He gives Drew a moment to adjust, grabbing Drew’s wrists and pulling his arms up over his head, pinning him down even more and giving himself a bit of leverage as he starts working his hips into Drew. 

Drew moans as Baron squeezes his wrists tightly, hips snapping against his ass. He grinds his own hips down into the bed, the only thing he can really do as Baron holds him almost completely immobile beneath him. 

It doesn’t take much more before Drew is coming with a shout of Baron’s name, spilling himself on the sheets under himself as Baron nails his sweet spot with every thrust of his hips inside of him. He clenches around Baron’s cock, feeling every inch of the massive length inside of himself, trembling. 

Baron comes at the same time as Drew, sinking his teeth into the meat of Drew’s shoulder, muffling his moan of bliss as he buries his cock deep inside of Drew, grip bruisingly tight on Drew’s wrists. 

Drew whimpers as the pain makes itself known through the haze of pleasure that his brain is drowning in. The aftershocks do him in a little more before they start to fade into the afterglow. He relaxes under Baron’s weight, humming softly as Baron presses kisses against the bite mark he made.   
Baron slowly pulls out of Drew and gets up to go into the bathroom, legs still feeling a bit like overcooked noodles. He cleans himself up at the sink and brings back a wet washcloth for Drew, cleaning him up with loving hands. He turns Drew over and kisses him softly, pouring all his love into the kiss.

Drew hums into the kiss, soaking up the love between them. He shifts, draping his arms over Baron’s shoulders once again. 

Baron breaks the kiss, staying close to Drew, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much, Snickerdoodle.”

Drew smiles, breathing the same air as Baron. “I love you too. Just as much. We need to change the sheets.”

Baron chuckles. “I know.” 

“I’ll do it since it’s my fault.” Drew gives Baron a lopsided smile as he pulls back enough to look down at Drew.

“I’ll help. I helped you make that mess anyway.” Baron smirks, gently untangling himself from Drew and helping Drew up from the bed. 

Drew laughs and moves to get the sheets out of the drawer while Baron starts stripping the bed of the soiled sheets.


End file.
